


Attitudes of Yokoya

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: (because of how the Kyoshi Warriors were canonically started), F/F, Fluff, Kyoshi Island, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, PoV 3rd Person, Post-SoK, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week, Rangshi Week 2020, Rangshi Week: Kyoshi Island/Warriors, Romance, but the only actual spoiler is the identity of Kyoshi's animal guide, but this isn't really an angst fic tbh, cross-posted to Tumblr, mentions of domestic abuse, so that's just a fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: The Yokoyans aren't Kyoshi's biggest fans. She doesn't need them to be, but sometimes she wants their attention for reasons more significant than just walking around with her wife.OR: A brief look at Yokoya changing as Kyoshi and Rangi live there and start the Kyoshi Warriors.For Rangshi Week 2020 Day 5: Kyoshi Island/Warriors
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926838
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Attitudes of Yokoya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RoK/SoK/AtLA or the characters.

Nobody on the newly formed island dared speak out against the Avatar after the show of overwhelming power it had taken to, well... _form the island_. It had been years since the people of Yokoya had shown their old disdain for Kyoshi to her face, but there had still been plenty of animosity behind closed doors. Now, there was no way any of them would risk uttering a word. Honestly, some of the people had started to respect Kyoshi in earnest. But many more feared her. They knew that they had wronged her as a child, and a part of them always feared that one day they would face retribution for leaving _the Avatar_ to starve on the streets.

Though they would no longer _speak_ ill of the Avatar, many of them still found her unpleasant. Unusually brusque and tall for a woman, poor understanding of societal etiquette—did you hear what happened in the Fire Nation?—and proudly traipsing around with a female lover (even claiming to be married! But that must have been done outside of Earth Kingdom territory, if it were true at all). All things that, when added to the fact they knew she used to eat garbage, made Kyoshi the target of a fair amount of teeth-gnashing and side-eyeing.

“I would love to give these people something to _really_ gawk at, y'know?” Kyoshi pouted slightly one day after walking through the market, hand-in-hand with Rangi and drawing attention despite how common a sight this was by now. Her fox trotted along beside them and chirped in agreement. She scratched his ears with her free hand in appreciation.

Rangi smirked as they stepped up into the rebuilt portion of the old Avatar Mansion. “What do you propose? You know I'm not too fond of unnecessary exhibitionism, but maybe if you're reasonable enough we could work something out.”

That drew out a hearty laugh. “I don't mean it has to be us! Though I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” Kyoshi released Rangi's hand and instead snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. “Perhaps we can make eyes at each other next time we're at the market? A make-out session in the streets? The mind boggles now that you've brought _us_ into it.”

That earned Kyoshi a swift kick to the shin. “I said you had to be reasonable.”

*

After her next trip off the island, Kyoshi returned with a couple of strange women in tow. Rangi raised an eyebrow when Kyoshi took them straight to the training grounds—they were so clearly non-combatants. “What's going on?” She tugged on Kyoshi's large green sleeve to keep her from going out after the women.

Kyoshi turned to her, a glint in her eyes and a lop-sided smile adorning her still-painted lips. “I'm going to teach these women to defend themselves.” Sparing the newcomers a glance as they adjusted to their new surroundings, Kyoshi sobered. “They were being mistreated by men and were unable to do anything about it. And no one else would help them. They can't bend, and look how small they are... but I felt there had to be something I could do for them. I _had_ to bring them back here.”

Rangi watched the women thoughtfully as she mulled over her wife's idea. They were thin enough to be malnourished. Bruises poked out from their raggedy robes here and there. There was a fearful anxiety clinging to them that filled her with sadness. But a small spark of hope seemed to light whenever they looked over at Kyoshi. Which meant they hadn't given up just yet.

Rangi scoffed, but there was no bite to the sound. “Ha! Perhaps _this_ will give the villagers something to look at, then? Training groups of women? Together, we'll teach them to fight as well as any formally trained soldier.”

Kyoshi chuckled. “Rangi, if _you_ help train them, they essentially _will_ be formally trained soldiers! But that sounds wonderful. I'm sure the Yokoyans will hate it.”

*

The Yokoyans most certainly did hate it. To add salt to their saltiness, a number of the Kyoshi Warriors turned out to love other women themselves. So very many warrior women, proudly and openly showing affection, completely comfortable on this island haven. The Warriors didn't pay the villagers any mind. They knew the Avatar herself had their backs—was essentially their guardian saint here. The native Yokoyans so badly wanted to yell Kyoshi and her ilk off their land.

Then the Yokoyans repeatedly got their asses saved by the women. Whether it was pirates or over-ambitious politicians trying to take more than their share for taxes from the people, the Kyoshi Warriors interceded on behalf of the islanders. Eventually, it was the Kyoshi Warriors that helped change the attitudes of the islanders towards Kyoshi herself.

The island was officially renamed, and dirty looks slowly became a thing of the past as the years went by. The island became renowned as a safe place for women, and more people came to show their respects to the Avatar than ever before. The larger Earth Kingdom wouldn't budge on some things, but the island certainly did. No one was more surprised by these turns of events than Kyoshi herself.  
*

“You know... I'd like to marry you all over again.” She said one evening, looking out over the island from the perch of her estate. A light snowfall started, but they didn't mind staying out on the bench under the overhang of the house. They were firebenders, after all.

Rangi lifted her head from its resting place in the crook of Kyoshi's neck, a few gray hairs fluttering in the gentle breeze. She ran her fingers over the now-faint scar patterns on Kyoshi's hand. “Where did that come from, all of a sudden?”

“I just think that we could do it here, now. I know the rest of the Earth Kingdom still wouldn't recognize it. But the attitudes here are so different from the rest of the Earth Kingdom these days anyway... I just thought that maybe we could celebrate our love with the Kyoshi Warriors standing behind us.” She hesitated. “We don't have to. Maybe it's a silly idea.”

Maybe it was just the wistful dream of a girl who had been shunned by these people her whole life, longing for a sense of acceptance. Or maybe it was because there would be a sort of power in the act, something the villagers could never take away from her again. Either way, the idea appealed to her. And any excuse to proclaim her love for Rangi to the world seemed like a good enough reason for her anyway.

Bronze eyes twinkled, the corners wrinkling. “No, that's not what I meant. You surprised me, is all. I guess this time, we'll _really_ give them something to gawk at.” Rangi leaned up to kiss Kyoshi soundly, smiling into her lips.

“That means you're accepting my proposal, Rangi of the Sei'naka clan?” Kyoshi pulled Rangi onto her lap, resting their foreheads against each other.

“You idiot. We've been married for decades, of course I'm accepting your proposal to get married _again_.”

A Kyoshi Warrior passing by on the path below rolled her eyes at the older women who were so enthralled by one another. But a smile tugged at her lips all the same. Those two women had really done a lot to change things around here, and for the better. So what if they liked to draw some attention sometimes?

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose the Rangshi is a little bit light in this one, but I personally like it so I guess that's okay?
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
